Luna Roja
by Wolfmika
Summary: Scargott acorto su distancia hasta sentarse de al borde de la cama con brazos y piernas cruzadas, sus orbes negras le miraron fijamente, Nathaniel no sentía una pesada mirada con sus ojos sobre de él, al contrario la sentía cargada de misterio, esa chica podría ser claramente a lo que los humanos llaman "la caja de pandora" ... Fic lemon de mi video fic "Luna Roja"
**Luna Roja**

La noche por fin avía llegado y con ello la hora de dormir… caminando a lado de Nathaniel y sin dejar de ver a su alrededor, sentía que toda su vida fue un engaño, las cosas en ese mundo eran completamente diferentes a lo que la literatura mostraba, si bien ella pensaba que los lobos por vivir en manadas, dormían al aire libre o podrían tener un pequeño campamento como algunas tribus del oeste; ellos Vivian en cuevas muy bien cuidadas, llenas de lujos… como un enjambre.

Ambos llegaron hasta donde era la habitación de Nathaniel, por obvias razones Scargott debía quedarse con el, y el simple hecho de compartir cama le hacía sentirse nerviosa.

-¿En qué piensas?- pregunto Nathaniel, desde hace un buen rato la notaba distante, perdida en sus pensamientos.

-En nada…- le respondió- Fue un día un poco agitado, creo que recibí más información de lo que me imagine.

-Será mejor que durmiéramos ahora, mañana será todavía más ocupado, ahora te toca pasar tiempo con todos los miembros de la manada.

-Supongo que el día de mañana no estrás conmigo ¿verdad?

-No, tengo otras cosas que hacer pero tranquila que estarás en buenas manos.

Scargott acorto su distancia hasta sentarse de al borde de la cama con brazos y piernas cruzadas, sus orbes negras le miraron fijamente, Nathaniel no sentía una pesada mirada con sus ojos sobre de él, al contrario la sentía cargada de misterio, esa chica podría ser claramente a lo que los humanos llaman "la caja de pandora" pero y al contrario de ella el rubio le sostuvo la mirada, su mirar era muy pesado, tanto que la pelirroja ladeo el rostro ya no podía contener el contacto visual.

-¿Dónde dormirás?- le pregunto.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Por obvias razones me quedare aquí, es mi habitación.

-Alexy me dijo que esta es MI habitación, no pienso compartir cama contigo, si de por si ya eres un pervertido.

-¡No soy un pervertido!- exclamo llevándose las manos al a cara, cuando dejara de hacer eso.- Y no me iré a ningún lado desde niño tengo este lugar para mí.

-Si lo eres.- le respondió de modo cortante cruzando ligando los brazos bajo su pecho.

Nathaniel se exasperaba cuando le decía eso, y es que la verdad no era un pervertido, solo ha tenido la "mala suerte" de verla en ropa interior, podría simplemente defenderse y decirle que ella era quien lo incitaba a ser un "pervertido" más se contendría de hacerlo, una idea estaba pasando por su mente… lentamente y con porte firme se acorto su distancia entre ellos, ella le miro por unos segundos, hasta que sintió como Nathaniel le tomaba del rostro, sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente y una extraña tención se formó.

Al sentir los labios del alfa sobre los suyos nuevamente, no se asustó, al contrario correspondió la beso que poco a poco fue tomando intensidad.

Nathaniel se separó de golpe de ella, cuando sus pulmones exigieron aire, hasta ahora era consciente de su posición, no podía explicarse en que comento la pelirroja había quedado con su espalda contra su cama y el sobre ella, intento separarse antes de que algo más ocurriera, la idea que el tenía en su mente era ponerla incomoda, tal vez si lo logro, pero de una manera en que sus instintos lo bloquearon de la realidad por un breve tiempo. Mas esta vez fue ella quien lo retuvo, le tomo del rostro con ambas manos atrayéndolo a sus labios para continuar le beso que fue en su opinión cruelmente interrumpido por la "conciencia" de Nathaniel.

-Esto tiene que pasar.- susurro contra sus labios, Nathaniel se abrió más sus ojos.

-¿De qué hablas?

-L-lo eh visto… esto va a pasar no importa cuando lo retengas pasara.

Fue entonces que Nathaniel se separó de ella por completo, parándose al frente de la puerta, sin mirarla.

-Que pases buena noche, yo… dormiré fuera.

Y sin más salió de la habitación, Sacargott suspiro pesadamente… ella decía la verdad eso apenas fue el comienzo de lo que estaba por pasar y sentía que sería la noche más larga de su vida.

Los minutos que Nathaniel paso fuera de la cueva le parecieron horas eternas, las palabras de Scargott no dejaban de sonar en su mente, es como si la tuviera a su lado repitiéndolo una y otra vez sin cansarse y la imagen de la chica bajo cuerpo no desaparecía.

Sacudió la cabeza tenía que olvidarse de todo eso, simplemente no podía… pero sus malditos instintos no ayudaban mucho, sentía la garganta seca, se sentía sofocado. Sus pasos lo estaban llevando de regreso a la cueva, de regreso a su habitación; de seguro si había pasado mucho tiempo fuera pues las luces ya estaban apagas y la chica yacía dormida sobre su cama, con cuidado se sentó a su lado, detallando su delicada figura, era una pequeña muñeca de porcelana, finas facciones, labios delicados y rosados, poco a poco se acercó a sus rostro dormido generando un roce entre sus labios.

Scargott despertó al sentir un ligero cosquilleo en sus piernas, sentía los labios húmedos y una respiración ajena a ella, poco a poco fue notando a Nathaniel y poco a poco le fue respondiendo la beso, el rubio no se sorprendió de ser correspondido o se asustó siquiera por a verla despertado, en esos momentos solo dejaba que sus instintos dominaran sobre él. En un gesto posesivo, él apegó su frágil y diminuto cuerpo al masculino, transmitiéndole todo su calor, la boca de la muchacha se abrió, pero por ella no salieron palabras. Su lengua se trabó, en sus cuerdas vocales se aglomeraron las palabras y no pudieron salir. Únicamente, pudo emitir un agudo chillido de sorpresa al notar ese bulto rozar provocadoramente su cadera.

Lentamente marco un corto camino de besos de sus labios a su cuello, estableciéndose hay, donde el pulso le latía con fuerza, dejando una gran marca para recordarle que esa noche le pertenecía. Scargott dejo en libertar un resoplido poco femenino que poco le hizo sentirse avergonzada, Nathaniel se separó de ella a regañadientes quedando a horcajadas sobre ella, el calor era sofocante y la tela estorbosa. Ante la atenta mirada de la chica comenzó a despojarse de rus prendas lentamente cosa que ella catalogo en sus pensamientos como una tortura visual.

Las grandes manos del rubio comenzaron a desnudarla con movimientos rápidos procurando no desgarrar las prendas, pero poco le importaba si eso pasaba, en esos momentos lo único que pensaba era en hacerla suya. Y por primera vez Scargott experimento la vergüenza en todo su esplendor, Nathaniel recorría su cuerpo desnudo con su mirada, intento cubrirse más el le tomo de las muñecas colocándolas sobre su cabeza con una sola mano, y con la otra se dedicaba a acariciar su pequeño cuerpo.

Su duro miembro rozaba con la intimidad de la pelirroja quien no pudo reprimir los gemidos que ese acto le producía, Nathaniel entonces genero n nuevo camino con sus labios, de su cuello a sus clavículas y de ahí a sus pechos donde se instaló a jugar un rato con ellos, parecía un niño pequeño desesperado por alimentarse, y solo se detuvo hasta que los pequeños botones rozados que coronaban sus pechos se endurecieron por completo. Siguió bajando hasta su vientre y de ahí hasta su zona intima.

Scargott sintió como Nathaniel abría lentamente sus piernas, besando la parte interna de sus muslos, ya no podía controlarse, sus gemidos se convirtieron en jadeos sonoros cuando sintió a Nathaniel jugar con su boca en su intimidad, las nuevas sensaciones que experimentaba, no podían ser descritas solo quería sentir más de ese delicioso cosquilleo que le producía el rubio cuando aprisiono su clítoris con sus labios. Pronto, el primer orgasmo la alcanzó. Esa agradable sensación se apoderó de ella, estremeciéndola y robándole así, el resto de cordura que le quedaba.

Nathaniel ya no soportaba la tensión, sentía su miembro palpitar con fuerza, quería estar dentro de ella, al verlo acomodarse mejor entre sus piernas la pelirroja intento calmarse, estaba asustada sabía lo que esa acción traería a continuación. Entre laso sus manos con las de la chica entrando poco a poco en ella, Scargott mordía sus labios, sentía que su interior se rompía en dos, el dolor le era insoportable, y aunque sonara masoquista le estaba gustando y no quería que la sensación desapareciera, él se detuvo antes de entrar por completo en ella, dándole tiempo de acostumbrarse a la invasión, su pecho subía y baja intentando que su respiración mitigara el dolor que ahora sentía… besos sus lágrimas y después sus labios los cuales ayudaron a ahogar el grito de dolor cuando entro por completo en su interior de un fuerte y rápido movimiento, inconscientemente la chica entrelazo sus piernas a sus caderas.

Poco a poco, comenzó un vaivén para ayudarle a que se acostumbrara más rápido a su miembro, Nathaniel no cabía en si, sentir su erección ser aprisionado de esa forma por las estrechas paredes vaginales de Scargott era como tocar el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo, los gemidos de dolor pasaron a ser de placer hasta convertirse en jadeos, ataco sus labios nuevamente incrementando la velocidad de sus estocadas, las manos de la pelirroja acariciaban su espalda y cuando lo sintió moverse con más rapidez, no pudo evitar rasguñarlo, grave error pues eso aumentaba la excitación de Nathaniel.

Un cumulo de sensaciones se estaban alojando en su bajo vientre buscando algún modo de salir, podía sentir que le final estaba cerca para ella, por parte de Nathaniel era lo mismo, una fuerte corriente eléctrica comenzaba a generarse en toda su columna, esta vez arremetió contra ella con más fuerza hasta que el ultimo orgasmo los envolvió por completo, gritaron el nombre de ambos, poco importaba si toda la manada les avía escuchado… apenas recuperaron un poco la cordura, Nathaniel salió de ella con cuidado recostándose a su lado, intentando recuperar la respiración, por su parte Scargott apenas logro recostarse sobre el pecho de Nathaniel, los latidos de su acelerado corazón fueron como una tenue canción de cuna que le invitaron a quedarse dormida sobre su pecho y poco rato después Nathaniel se dejo caer en el sueño respirando el dulce aroma que la pelirroja emanaba.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Fanfic situado en los primeros minutos del capítulo 20 de Luna roja… si lo se, no quedo como muchos lo esperaban ToT soy un fraude ¡No me maten! Pero escribir una primera ves fue demasiado difícil snif snif**_

 _ **Bueno, espero les gustara este mal intento de lemon**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima historia**_

 _ **Bye bye.**_


End file.
